1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rocket structure and more particularly to the structure of a rocket which features two-stage combustion, which has no backblast when fired, and which can be propelled spirally in the absence of rifling grooves in the launcher tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Most rockets are configured for propulsion by one-stage combustion, which causes backblast upon firing because the gunpowder in the rocket casing burns rapidly. In addition, the warhead of such a rocket has load limitations in order to reach a certain range, which cannot be reached if the warhead is overloaded.
Besides, rifling grooves are typically required in a rocket launcher tube. The grooves help spin a rocket so that the rocket is propelled in a spiral manner to cause greater damage. This rifled design, however, increases production costs significantly.